Legend of The Red Fang
by AsheiUchiha
Summary: No one understood the pain. They stare with their inquisitive eyes and judgmental gazes, they watch on like a pack of hungry animals watching their next meal limping by. This place sickened me, the people were pathetic and only lived in their own little world full of lies and deceit. "Why? Why would you do this Brother, how could you do this to me and our little brother?"
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo so I'm giving a shot to this random Idea I had, I got another idea for another story but idk if I'm gunna do it. Im a little frustrated from Writer's block on my other stories so I just started another till I get inspired again. LoL. Unknown pairing for now._**

**_Main Character_**

**_Name; Ashei Uchiha_**

**_Looks; Black silky hair, onyx eyes, same lines on her face Itachi has. Skinny and very fit._**

**_Age; 18_**

**_Rank; Jounin/ANBU Captain_**

**_Specialties; Loves bombs (Like Deidara lol) She makes her own bombs. She has three summons, a full contract with Wolves, a full contract with Polar bears and a small contract with Moles for spy missions._**

**_Preferred weapon; Twin Blade Katana's that her parents bought her._**

**_Village; Konohagakure_**

**_Chakra Nature; Earth and Fire._**

**_Likes; Literature, animals, art, interested in puppetry a bit and fascinated with the six paths technique that the sage used. Adores fruits and sweet things... Oh and Dango._**

**_Dislikes; Allot of things really, dislikes allot of vegetables._**

**_Random info; Sort of has a split personality. A cold cruel side that is shown to most, and an innocent childish side shown only to those who are trusted. Twin of Itachi Uchiha, her and Itachi are just as strong as the other and are equally matched. Best friends with Shikamaru's dad and was best friends with Obito when she was little and he was alive. Where Itachi favors showing his clans death to Sasuke or being stabbed to death for hours on end Ashei, instead of swords, has packs of wolves ripping at the flesh. Unknown weaknesses. (She's an Uchiha they barley have any weaknesses.) Favord move is teleporting and body flicker (think how Itachi is like in the Naruto games and how he can just be all epic 3)_**

**_Author- Ashei do the disclaimer. Even though its stupid._**

**_Ashei- hmp, She doesn't own Naruto. Only owns me and the summoning idea's or whatever she makes up, She'll let you know. Can I go now?_**

**_Author- Meh, grumpy._**

**_Ashei and Itachi *munching on Dango.*_**

**_Author- You sure love Dango _ _**

* * *

_Blood... It was every where. It bathed the paved grounds and the smell, oh lord the smell... Tears streamed down my body's lay about in a massive mess. Wimen, Men, Children even were all harshly strung about. An elderly couple lay, holding on to each other with blood splattered faces. Their bodies clinging together as if they hoped that with each other holding on to the other, they wouldn't be separated in death. That even though they were slaughtered, they were there._

_Aunty and Uncle..._

Fear.

_Panic rose within as I neared the house... our home and sanctuary, our get away from the stress of work and missions. The smiles of mother and little brother were what washed away the stress of the day, even the stern cold calculating gaze of father would have been better then this..._

_The door slid open and the sight before me caused me to choke on my breath. The halls painted with blood and the house was cold and silent._

I-I feel fear for the first time.

_"Mother!" I yelled in panic as I raced through the house, leaping over mangled bodies of our servants who's expressions were twisted in an unnatural way._

_Their eyes were so wide it was as if they were going to pop out any second, their mouths and jaws open so wide and even some who had their jaws torn completely off. The mangled flesh of the victims made me sick to my stomach.. _

_I reached the dining area and shoved the door open and what stood before me was my father who glanced back at me as mother hid behind him._

_"F-father?" I called out of breath before stiffening as I saw movement in the shadow's._

_"Ashei get out of hear!" Mother cried with tears down her face._

_"Now." Father demanded in his collected tone but his eyes held sorrow and fear, such an emotion I have never seen in my entire life as a Shinobi was my father's gaze filled with such fear._

My heart, It's beating so f-fast... I-I am frightened...

_"No." I told him though my voice shook._

_I pulled out my Kunai and activated my Kekki Genkai. "Whats going-"_

_"Ashei."_

_"No." My voice was a whisper as I took in the sight of my brother, my twin before me._

_He had his ANBU uniform on, his own Kekki Genkai activated and staring into my own. His weapons bloodied. Using my moment of shock he moved and stabbed father through the heart to the other side, in turn piercing mother who clung behind him._

_"I'm not afraid." I heard mother whisper as tears streamed down her face. Her hand cupped my brother's face as a sad and pained smile showed on her face. "I-I'm so proud of you."_

_"...Well done." Father spoke as both collapsed._

_What was going on!? They were proud? Proud of their killer? No! I summoned enough Chakra to make a clone to watch my brother for any moves._

_"No." I whispered in horror as I collapsed to my knee's beside their dying bodies. My clone stone faces as she held her Kunai in a threatening manner. "Mother, F-father."_

_"D-don't cry. Shinobi's don't cry." Father spoke in a raspy voice._

_"Fuck being a damn shinobi right now!" I yelled at him as the tears fell from my eyes onto his cheek._

_"Ashei... We love you." Mother began._

_"So much." Father spoke after. "Stop crying for a minute."_

_My tears stopped as I tried to obey but my anger was taking over. He smirked when he saw the tears stop._

_"That's my girl." And then he died._

_"My baby, Ashei tell him... I love him." Mother smiled as she held my hand, then her hand lost it's grip before falling down onto the floor motionless._

_"No!"_

_"Mother?" A smaller voice sounded behind me and I whirled around to see our little brother looking terrified._

_No, not him! Why would he come home at this time?!_

_"Brother, Sister w-whats going on?" He asked, his lips were trembling as his eyes were wide with fear and filling with restrained tears._

_This couldn't be happening to me or him... I couldn't understand it._

Im scared.. Oh god I'm so scared..

_Why would he do this? How could someone I trust with all my heart do this to me? To our family and happy home? What about our little brother?!_

So scared...

_"Get out of hear now!" I yelled at him as my twin brother began to move. My heart was being ripped to shreds. My family was dead except for my siblings, my twin the murderer, and I was torn on what to do. Any normal Shinobi would Kill and annihilate their opponent._

_Could I do it though?_

_Kill my twin?_

_No, I could not. That's what made me weak in the family because I mostly took after mother and her love for people instead of the reality Shinobi's must and HAVE to face and do. I always refused._

_I refused to be the ninja they wanted me to be because I was my own ninja following my own way._

_As our little brother stared at us in confusion, fear and agony he looked so lost and helpless. I had to protect him, I couldn't let him get hurt and yet I could not hurt my twin brother... what would I do?_

Someone help me!

_"Why!? Why would you do this! Why brother, why?"_

_"..."_

_"Please... talk to me! How could you do this? How can you do this to me and our little brother? I don't understand!"_

_There, suddenly, in my arms lay my little brother with tears were streaming down his face as he screamed in agony from the Genjutsu that was put on him. All this happened in a flash and my brother, my twin, stood over dead bodies instead of in the shadow's. His face emotionless, eyes cold as a winter's night. Could he feel what I was feeling? What I was thinking? Our link to each other let us feel what the other felt most of the time and sometimes we could speak to each other or read each other's thoughts. This was why we were head of Anbu, we the twins who shared the same power and acts (only in public I would not be who I was because I feared rejection) The bloody twins is what they called us, he the Bloodied Weasel and I The red fang. We've seen enough blood to last us twenty life times, we went through everything together and yet recently he has pulled away from me. He, my world and my everything, had done this atrocious act._

The murder of our family.

_"Foolish little brother and sister. If you wish to kill me; despise me, hate me, and live in an unsightly way... Run and cling to life. Then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." Was his reply as he gazed at me with his soulless eyes._

_"Why..."_

_"I've had enough, there is no hope left for this pathetic clan." he spoke again. _

_"I don't understand Nee-san," I murmured as he closed in..._

_"This is the end of the Uchiha-clan"_

_This fight would be only the beginning of a future filled with pain and blood._

* * *

"Wolf." A voice called to my right and ultimately breaking me from my nightmare of a flashback.

Of all the things to think about during a mission...

"Hm?"

"Target ten meters out." The voice spoke again as I glanced over to see Cat and Crow.

"Ah, Let us go then and get what is required to complete the mission." I spoke back to them before glancing down at my opponent, no our opponent.

"H-help me!"

"Hm? Are you alright?" The man spoke in concern at the person before him that was covered from head to toe in blood and wounds.

"N-no, Father disappeared! Please sir can you help me?" The person cried in fear.

"Calm down, who hurt you?" The man replied again before suddenly cutting the girl in half who in turn poofed out of existence. "Did you really think I would be that foolish? Come on out! I know you are out there, as if I would fall for such a weak Genjutsu."

"Genjuro Kushimoto." My voice rang out around the Forrest. "S-rank criminal, stolen the Scroll of the Hajima clan. Currently on his way to his home to plan an coup de atte on the village by using the Hajima clan secrets."

"W-what? How do you know this?! Show yourself you cowards!" He snarled as he glared around the forest.

Silence followed, his eyes straining to look around him. Nothing but distant wind sounded, branches waving and leaves fluttering.

Then I was before him in a flash and he staggered back in surprise.

"You think Konohagakure would let you get away with such a crime?" My monotone voice echoed again as the surrounding area grew with tension. "As punishment you will face the wrath of the Uchiha clan."

"No!" He screamed in fear, he had dealt with one before and almost died from it... a man in a black cloak with red clouds. "I know you now, y-your the Red fang!"

"Mangekyo Sharingan." I whispered as my eyes activated and pulling the man into a nightmare of my choosing.

**_"W-where am I?" The man whirled around every which way. The world was still, the skies were bloody red and the clouds were black, even the moon was black. Dead bodies littered the floor and a sense of impending doom washed over him, making him quiver in apprehension._**

**_"For the next twenty for hours you will be tortured as punishment for treason." I let my voice sound from everywhere in his mind, I could see what he saw. "For the next twenty four hours you will be fed upon by my wolves."_**

**_Appearing from the shadows all around me were bloody red wolves that had black eyes as soulless as the night. Their fangs were bared and a menacing snarl escaped everyone of them, some even snapping their jaws or licking it. The man froze in fright as the largest wolf closed in, it was like it was grinning a crazed grin._**

**_"Welcome to Hell."_**

**_Then they lunged._**

"AH!" The man screamed as he clutched his head. Crow and Cat landed next to me with a soft almost inaudible thud. Cat was well an ANBU with a cat's mask, adorning his body was traditional ANBU outfit but his brown hair stuck out from his mask and green eyes peeking out. Crow having a Crows mask, typical ANBU outfit with his black hair and brown eyes peeking out of his mask.

"I'd hate to be him." Cat muttered with a shiver as he watched the man scream and curl into a fetal position.

"Well Wolf did say she needed to be back for the ceremony." Crow spoke up next to me.

"Isn't Sasuke graduating today?" Cat wondered.

"Hm." Was my only response as the two collected the mentally tortured and now passed out man. "Naruto too."

"Ma ma Wolf-sama is the only Uchiha ever recorded to use wolves. They've only ever used cats ya?" Cat drawled in boredom.

"You'd figure she would prefer them." Crow responded with a shrug.

"I hate cats." I muttered before searching our surroundings. "Come it is getting late."

With that they disappeared into the tree's and we made our way back to Konohagakure.

* * *

_"Eh, who are you?" I wondered as I stood next to my brother who in turn was piggy back ridding Sasuke who had hurt his ankle._

_"..."_

_There before me was a little boy with blond hair but he hid his face. All over his body was cuts and scratches, even bruises. "Ne Itachi-neesan I'll meet you two at home."_

_I lean over and kissed Sasuke's little forehead making him blush in embarrassment and then kissed Itachi's cheek. "What of father?" Itachi sighed to me._

_"Meh, tell him I got stuck back in the office doing paperwork." I waved him off before turning to the little boy. "Are you ok little one?"_

_"...W-who are you?" Blue eyes stared into my own._

_I blinked in surprise before smiling softly. "My name? It's Ashei Uhiha! Beauty and second prodigy of the Uchiha clan." I gave a smirk and a wink with Gai's thumbs up._

_"..." The boy just blinked at me._

_I frowned at that before kneeling next to him. "Are you hurt?"_

_"I-I no I'm f-fine." He stuttered as he looked everywhere but at me._

_"Hmm well how about to make you feel better we grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku ramen shop? It's been a while and I do miss seeing Ayame-chan and eating their yummy food." I offered._

_His eyes lit up at that, "Really!?"_

_I chuckled at his excitement "Why not? Then I'll walk you home kay? If any of those bullies try to get to you well they'll have to answer to me." I gave a dangerous look at hidden shadows in the ally way that tensed before dispersing._

_This village... it pissed me off. Who would harm such an innocent child?_

_"You got it sis!" He grinned before looking horrified. "I-I mean u-uhm..."_

_"Sis huh? I could use another little brother." I smiled down at him._

_"Yatta, Come on sis!" Naruto grinned from eat to ear as he dragged me to Ichiraku Ramen._

* * *

First chapter is short but they should get a bit longer later on =3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chappey up =3**_

_**Ashei *yawns* Author-chan does not own Naruto, that is Kishimoto's toy, She's just playing with it at the moment.**_

_**Author- *snuggles up to Itachi***_

_**Ashei- You got your own Harem don't you?**_

_**Author- yes 3**_

_**Ashei-... I'm afraid to know who is in it...**_

_**Author- Hmmm Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shippuden Naruto, and Juugo 3**_

_**Pein-... *glare***_

_**Itachi- *poofs away***_

_**Sasori-...**_

_**Deidara- *grins* Yeah.**_

_**Kakashi *blinks***_

_**Gaara- What's a Harem? *blinks***_

_**Shikamaru- What a drag.**_

_**Naruto- *blush***_

_**Juugo-... No.**_

_**Author- YES! 3**_

* * *

"Hokage-sama has decided it would do you well to give you a break from duty for a while." One of the elder's spoke from his position in the meeting room. The ANBU team and I had just returned and reported our mission before coming into the Hokage's office for a meeting.

"I am fine in dut-"

"Objection." Cat spoke from my left.

I glared at him.

"Wolf's been working since the..._Incident_." Crow spoke from my right. "We're all worried about her."

What the heck where they doing? Are they conspiring against me? Their was nothing wrong!

"I see." Hokage-sama spoke with a knowing glint in his eye's. "Ashei Uchiha, You have been on duty for a long time and I think it would be best to give you a break from your duties. As agreed by all the ANBU members, the elder's and myself you will be temporarily demoted to Jounin."

"Why?" I wondered, though my tone came out as if I could care less I truly wanted to know why. I was perfectly fine as ANBU captain and was contented with it. So why would they take me off?

"Ashei, you need a break from things. Ever since-"

"Don't." My voice was clipped, I would NOT talk about it.

"As your new Jounin rank you will be taking on a Genin team with another Jonin. You will meat them in Iruka-san's room." The Hokage said with an end of discussion tone. "The Genin team's sensei has already been notified of what is going on. If you would, please meat them."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"My name... is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything and I hate most things. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, to kill a certain person." My little brother was giving his speech to his team, introducing himself.

I had been listening for a little while, hearing Naruto and Haruno girl introduce themselves. I then decided it was time to let myself be known as I teleported to where they were causing the three Gennin to gap in surprise.

"Sis!"

"Nee-chan?"

"Huh?!"

"Your late."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Haruno, Hatake." I greeted them as I folded my arms and leaned next to Kakashi with my eyes shut.

"Right so, if you three actually make it through my test you will have not only me but Ashei too." Kakashi explaind.

"Ya!" Naruto cheered "Now we will be even more stronger with two sensei's, Believe it!"

"This just got exciting." Sasuke smirked.

"If you can keep up and pass the test." I told them with a slight grin though to most it was also a smirk. "little Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked again with a glint in his eye, "I'll take that challenge."

"Tsk, if you actually do pass don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're related." I told him before shifting into a better position.

"Since we heard Kakashi-sensei tell us about him why don't you tell us about yourself?" Sakura spoke up from her... fan-girl-ing over Sasuke.

"Hn, Ashei Uchiha, I like Dango, sweet things, literature, and animals. I hate allot of things. My goal is to..." I stopped when I got to dreams/goals. I didn't really have one. Sasuke knew that it would be impossible for me to do what he dreamed because of how close I was to him and because it literally destroy me more then I already supposedly was... He knew that I supported him no matter what but he also knew I would never be strong enough emotionally to actually kill _him_. "I haven't really thought of that."

"... Well at least she told us more the Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sighed.

Naruto nodded in agreement while Sasuke did nothing, he already knew me inside and out just like I knew him inside and out.

"Good, well your all unique in your own way." Kakashi said with what appeared to be an eye smile. "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as he shot up from his sitting position and fist pumped the air. "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi spoke in a mysterious tone.

"What, what, what!?" Nartuto demanded impatiently.

"Survival training." He told them with amusement in his voice.

"What?!"

"Survival training?"

"Why are we going to train when its a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy!" Sakura said hotly.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi said with his little eye crinkle.

"Then... what is it?" Sasuke finally spoke, he was just as impatient as his comrades.

Kakashi then began to chuckle then as if they said something overly funny.

"Whats so funny?" Sakura asked even more annoyed, a tick appearing on her forehead.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed as he glared at Kakashi.

"Its just... well when I tell you this, you guys will totally freak out..." He taunted them.

Still eye crinkle smiling. Annoying if you asked me.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbfounded once more.

Kakashi stopped laughing and suddenly was stalk still and completely serious. "out of the twenty seven graduates who just came hear, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin."

"The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words it is a make or break it pass-fail test. The chance that you will fail is sixty six percent." I finished for him, he was taking to long toying with them and I was not overly patient some times... I think it was the irritation of having been taken out of ANBU temporarily.

Naruto's face, well it was priceless. With his eye bugging out of his head, jaw slack and open practically on the floor with his nostrils flared. The look was filled with shock, worry and fear. Now Sasuke just looked annoyed and utterly pissed off, he was so adorable when he was mad. I smirked at that. Sakura looked totally shell shocked and irritated at the act Kakashi had put just to tell them this simple thing.

"I told you you'd freak out." Kakashi mocked innocently as if he hadn't just told them they were most likely going back to school for another year.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed pissed off. "I went through so much trouble! Then what was the stupid final exam for!?"

"That? It was just to pick out those who are...qualified to become Genin." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Not like the lazy ass ever really cared about anything except his stupid books.

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura then rubbed their ears with annoyed looks from Naruto continuously screaming in them.

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Ashei will be studying you as well but she isn't testing you like I am, she is mostly observing." Kakashi informed them "Meet me tomorrow with your ninja equipment at 5 A.m sharp."

Sakura looked at both her teammates. Nartuo's whole body was shaking or vibrating and he was sweating bullets.

'_I wont be weeded out! People are gonna look up to me someday. I have to pass this test, believe it, believe it!'_ Naruto thought determinedly yet terrified.

'_I gotta pass, if I don't I'll never see Sasuke-kun again!'_ Sakura cried in her head.

_**'CHA! I'm definitely gonna pass! Theirs no stopping me from becoming a ninja!'**_ Inner Sakura declared with a fist pump in the air.

"That's it, you're dismissed," Kakashi said, waving a hand at them. "Oh right, tomorrow, you'd better skip breakfast or else... you'll puke." He added menacingly, but with a cheerful smile under his mask.

What a drama king, I scoffed to myself before transporting home.

* * *

"..." I woke in the middle of the night to see Sasuke standing in my bedroom with a frown. My vision was blurry and eye lids heave I scooted over and offered a spot to lay down.

He did and then shifted closer before falling asleep. Often he had nightmares of the...clan murder. Usually he came to my room for comfort and I didn't mind in the least. After all _he_ and I used to do it al the time and when the clan murder happened I felt alone but when Sasuke came home from the hospital he slept with me for the longest time. I would gladly be there for him...

A tear escaped my eye with ought consent. "Why?"

* * *

"Hey." Sasuke's voice woke me from my slumber.

"Hm?"

"Its time to go." He spoke up, from my right he had started searching for his ninja shoes.

"No." I muttered.

"We'll be late." He muttered annoyed.

"No."

"Come on. Up."

"No."

"Nee-chan!"

"No."

"Come on." He growled getting more mad.

"HM!"

"Ugh fine." Sasuke grumbled as he started getting ready again only to have me yank him to lay back down.

"Sleep."

"but-"

"Now."

"We're supposed to-"

"SLEEP!"

"FINE!"

_3 hours later._

"Rise and Shine!" I spoke as I poked Sasuke.

"Hn." He grumbled and refused to get up now.

I smirked and used a clone to jump up and down on the bed while I made breakfast. I continued to cook humming while doing it before laughing as a satisfying THUNK sounded from the bedroom.

He fell of the bed.

"What the hell!"

"Get up." I laughed as I sat to eat.

"We're three hours late." Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. " We're not supposed to eat."

"Your not but I can." I smirked at him as I ate before standing and yawning.

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I had everything ready; Standard Jounin outfit like Kakashi's but female and shorts instead of pants. Headband tied to upper arm, weapons pouches, hair up and bangs swiped to the right side of my face. I nodded in approval as I glanced at Sasuke again. "Lets go."

When we arrived Naruto and Sakure were snoozing, Sasuke quietly stood next to them confused at why there was no one there but waited none the less. An hour or so later Kakashi decided to appear.

"Morning everyone!" Kakashi spoke rather loud, the Genin woke up with a start and noticed their Sensei staring at them with an innocent smile.

"Is that why?" Sasuke glanced at me and I nodded.

He smirked.

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura growled at Kakashi, pointing accusing finger's at him.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so..." He trailed off amused before continuing. "Let's get started."

He then walked over to a near-by stump and placed a timer on top of it carefully. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched him in question. He then pressed the button on top to set the timer for a certain time and turned to face them so he could explain and answer the silent question asked by the three.

"Here we go," Kakashi began. "It's set for noon." He took two bells out of his pocket and let them jingle. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." The bells bounced and jingled again. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. Ashei will be studying you from the posts so she isn't part of this test."

I yawned in boredom as I sat on top of the post and watched the... show.

"Wha-!" Naruto cried loudly in protest of the idea he had spoken."

"I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps," Kakashi continued, pointing to three wooden posts. "But I'll also eat right in front of you."

All three Genin sweat-dropped at their Sensei's words and had a look of despair on their faces.

_So that's why he said…,_ Sasuke thought.

_…to not eat anything…_, Sakura finished. Both holding their stomachs in annoyance and hunger.

"But wait, there's three of us," Sakura stated suspiciously. "How come there're only two bells?"

"Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission," The man informed her cheerfully and calmly. "That one will immediately go back to the academy. Then again, all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, then you're not going to be able to take the bells." Kakashi concluded, bouncing the bells into his palm and closing his fingers around them.

"You'll lose! Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser from yesterday," Naruto laughed easily. Kakashi, stared at Naruto with a blank expression…as far as they could see in his single showing eye at least.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, to be honest. Lowest scores; losers; dead lasts," Kakashi stated, annoying Naruto as planned. "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto was riled up at his comment, as most children would be considering they couldn't hide emotions well yet, and brought out his Kunai. He gripped it hard and with a growl he charged past Sakura and Sasuke at the daring Jounin.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sakura called out to him.

Naruto ignored her call though. Kakashi's words must have really affected him. Just as he was about to lunge at the Jounin, his hand and head were both grabbed, the kunai he was holding now to his neck while still in his own hand, Sasuke tense and watching the situation.

"Calm down," Kakashi said. "I didn't even say start yet." Sasuke backed off a little as Kakashi let the blonde go.

_No way…,_ Sakura thought in disbelief, as she stared at her sensei. _I couldn't even see him…_

_So this is a Jounin_, Sasuke noted with a scowl.

"But, you came at me with the full intention of killing me so…how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys," Kakashi told them with a small smile. Sakura stared at him with a smirk while Sasuke observed the man coolly for another trick as Naruto, being the trusting person he is, grinned slightly. I rolled my eyes at them but smirked none the less.

"Get ready," Kakashi told them. They got into positions to move. "And now…start!" All of them jumped off into a hiding spot of their own, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Well…at least, Sakura, and Sasuke did.

"A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide," Kakashi said out loud.

He had attached the bells to his waist, making it harder to get them without him noticing they were gone. He looked around to see where the young shinobi were hidden. Sasuke was hiding in a tree, using a branch covered in leaves to cover him properly. Sakura had crouched down to hide under a bunch of bushes.

_Good…Everyone is hidden nicely_, Kakashi noted.

"Uh, Hatake." I muttered as I sweat dropped when I saw what or who was before him.

"Huh?" Kakashi said as he looked up to see Naruto standing right in front of him.

"You and me! Right now! Fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto yelled to his sensei.

"Hmm?" Kakashi questioned, wondering if this orange-wearing ninja was really trying to fight him one-on-one.

_Idiot_, Sasuke acknowledged, rolling his eyes just as Sakura did the same.

_Naruto you dumb ass!_ Sakura scowled at her loser teammate.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit…weird," Kakashi informed the blonde with a 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

"Oh yeah? The only thing weird here is your haircut," Naruto retorted without grace.

I tried really hard not to laugh, really I did but I couldn't help but let the laugh slip causing the Jounin to look at me in surprise. I haven't really laughed in front of anyone but Sasuke and before the massacre but this, that was pretty cute and funny. "I-I'm sorry b-but he has a p-point!" I giggled, freaking giggled! Uchiha's don't giggle and yet there I was, giggling.

"..." Kakashi sent me the stink eye.

He then charged at the distracted Jounin, again, with a war cry. After seeing Naruto run at him, Kakashi reached into his back pouch and felt around inside it for something. Noticing his sensei reaching for something, Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Shinobi battle techniques. Part one; Taijutsu. The physical art," Kakashi recited to the blonde.

Taijutsu…that's hand-to-hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon? Naruto asked himself with a glare directed at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled his hand out of his pouch and an orange book came out with it. He opened the book and held it in front of him.

"What the…?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"What're you waiting for? Make your move," Kakashi told him, not taking his eyes off of the book.

I glared at Kakashi in discust. Him and his stupid porn book! Was there ever going to be a time when he wouldn't have that on him? Ever since He first read it, It was like trying to take a rock (with human strength and not Shinobi strength) and attempt to split it with your bare hands.

"But…Hey! What's with the book?"

"I just want to know what happens next. But, don't worry, it won't make a difference with you guys."

"I'll kick your ass!" He promised as he began charging again with his fist ready to swing round and punch the man in the face. He kicked off from the ground and aimed a high punch at Kakashi's jaw from behind, only to be blocked by a single hand. Kakashi didn't move any part of his body other than his arm to do it as he continued to read. Not giving up yet, Naruto kicked off again and tried to kick the silver-haired man in the stomach, but Kakashi ducked.

"Now you're mine!" Naruto promised. With an opening spotted, Naruto aimed a punch at Kakashi's head, only to stop when the man was no longer in front of him.

_Huh?_ He thought.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi scolded lightly as he appeared behind Naruto, his hands together with his index and middle fingers pointed up. His book was in-between his palms as he remained crouched on the ground.

What? His hand position? Is that the tiger seal? Sakura thought to herself. No way! He's going to use a Jutsu against Naruto.

"Naruto! Run away!" She shouted. But it was to late.

"To late," Kakashi stated. "Leaf village secret Taijutsu finger Jutsu!" He yelled with an evil gleam in his eye. Kakashi's hand raised as he poked Naruto in the butt, hard. "A thousand years on pain!" He yelled, sending Naruto flying with a major pain in his rear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he flew forwards, clutching his throbbing backside. He landed into a near-by river with a 'splash'. Sakura sweat-dropped at the entire scene with a slight blush on her face at what her sensei just did.

"..." I couldn;t believe it. He just ass raped his student with his finger. His finger! "Wow."

"What?" Kakashi glared over at me.

"You just ass raped your student Hatake." I muttered in well I didn't even know how I felt.

I then watched as the genin team just sort of dispersed in attempt to get the bells on their own. It took a while but Sakura was in a Genjutsu, Sasuke was stuck in the ground and Naruto was dangling upside down in a tree because he thought that the bell Kakashi left was on purpose and not a trap. Brilliant really I applaud them. Oh wait nevermind, Naruto was now tied to a post for trying to steal the lunch box.

* * *

"Ne Naruto." I began as he pouted, glaring to the side to avoid my gaze from his spot on the pole. "Ma, that's what you get for trying to steal lunch you know."

He glared at me then, giving me the stink eye when the alarm went off. Sakura and Sasuke sat on the side with lunch box's soon, both looking sullen at their loss.

"Naruto, your worst of them all! All you did was think of your stomach and try to steal the lunch's and take me on by yourself! Sasuke You thought you could do everything on your own with ought your teammates and Sakura you did nothing!" Kakashi's voice sounded. "I'll give you one more shot, eat up and I'll be right back but do not feed Naruto or I'll fail you all."

"Im so hungry..." Naruto whined next to Sakura after Kakashi left, his stomach growling..

"Hn, Hear." Sasuke said.

"W-what?"

"It wont do me well to have you weak." Sasuke muttered.

"Hear Naruto, eat" Sakura sighed, breaking the tension.

"A-are you sure?" Naruto stuttered, "You'd have to feed it to me I'm kinda tied up"

"Fine" She said through gritted teeth. "But this is the only time!"

"Just hurry up before he comes back!" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura looked panicked at his anger and hurriedly shoved the food into Naruto's mouth who was happily chewing on it.

Suddenly The clouds grew dark and Kakashi's booming voice came in "You broke the rules!" Sakura stood up defensively and Naruto and Sakura cowered.

"Yeah well you said the test was a team and our teammates were hungry so we gave them some food!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Sakura and Naruto agreed.

"YOU ALL" Kakashi started in a scary voice, "Pass"

"What?!"

" You all did exactly as I expected" Kakashi said with a crinkle in his eye.

"Ne, think you scared them enough?" I snickered at them.

All three Genin glared up at me.

* * *

**_Hehehehe, She loves making fun of Kakashi._**


End file.
